Understanding One Another
by docmadi96
Summary: Exploring a new relationship takes time and nothing helps more than being on the same team. Can Ryan and Jesse both get their girl or will someone else get to them before that can happen? Based off Season 8. WolVista and Duquoza(testing out )!
1. The Gestapo

I found this randomly on my SkyDrive and decided to upload it since Her Eyes is on a _**brief **_hiatus. I wrote this when season eight aired and I guess I was exploring Cardoza and Calleigh together. This isn't primarily romance but there are romantic themes. Wolvista implied as well, they are my second favorite coupling.

Calleigh stood worried after applying the balsamic vinegar to Jesse's sting. While she could joke and laugh off the "small" injury, she was deeply concerned. He was a really good friend, and it would hurt her if another one of her friends got hurt on her account. Jesse didn't seem in the sharing mood especially about the girl, but not being one to share either, she let it slide for now.

Throughout the whole day Calleigh watched Jesse carefully. While he put on his front to the rest of the lab, she could see right through as if he was made of glass. The pain was apparent though he hid it well from the prying eyes and lingering questions.

Disappointment met her later that day when she decided to head home. Jesse left earlier than he usually did and only Natalia remained inside the locker room. Natalia had a joyful look on her face, that look spoke of happy times to come; she was going on a date. "You look like your heading out for a night out with a significant other?" Calleigh asks, smile spread across her face. It's been a while since she's had anything new, not gossip, to appear. "Well" Natalia drags "let's just say I have a set of eyes on me" she finally finishes after a groan from Calleigh. "Who's the lucky guy then?" "I will tell you if it goes well." Natalia leaves with the certain promise leaving Calleigh giddy with happy news finally.

**3 Days Later**

After the quick switch of partners, Calleigh and Jesse faced each other, Calleigh with the widest grin on her face. "What Cal?" Jesse asks. "I have a feeling this happens to you a lot!" laughter coated thick in her words. Yet only a smirk was set on Jesse's face. _She is going to be the death of me. _

The debacle with Mrs. Olsen left Jesse in a fit of incredulous laughter. Calleigh can only laugh at the situation that happened in front of her. "Were we just compared to the gestapo? We were compared to the gestapo!" Jesse laughs. He looks to Calleigh to see her reaction and she is staring at the door, a ghost of a laugh on her face "I can tell from right now that today is going to be a very trying day for me" she says. "I bet it is." Her face is serious but you can see the glint of playfulness dancing behind her eyes.

"She compared us to the gestapo. Man I'm glad we switched partners Cal. Natalia and I would've been at each other's ends. That date was a mistake." While that last sentenced was said quietly Calleigh was able to pick up on what he was talking about.

"Oh you're the guy?" she connected the dots. They head back to the lab by now, having come up with nothing and no news coming from Natalia and Ryan. "Oh I'm the guy, what?" his confusion caused a laugh to escape and Calleigh feels sorry. "Natalia said she was going out with a guy, and that if it went well she would tell me with who. And I'm going to guess that it didn't go so well." "Well then. I am that guy." He plainly puts. "Well seeing your reaction, it must've gone really bad." "Not exactly" Calleigh gives him that looks at him saying to continue. "I had a previous obligation that I had to fill unexpectedly." He adds lamely. "You didn't even show up! Jesse that's bad, that's really bad. Why didn't you apologize then?" Calleigh rants. "I texted her, and when I tried to explain myself she avoided me completely. We didn't have any cases for the past three days so it's not like I can just apologize then." "OH God Jesse you're better than that. I can't believe. It better have been for a legitimate reason, because I can't see you doing that without one." "Cal, relax, it was a very good reason. I will explain when I know more of what's happening. But for now just accept that for no."

Calleigh accepts this knowing that when she doesn't want to share she won't, and Jesse's the same. "Okay then, was the date serious or just testing the water?" she asks to alleviate the tension growing. "More just like two friends talking. Besides I like another woman." He adds with a tilt of his head. Calleigh was oblivious to any advance he made. Yeah the advances ere small, but he didn't want to rush her into anything. Especially with everything that has happened to her since they first met over a decade ago. His confession was met with a gasp from his current object of affection. "Who is it, is she pretty, do I know her, wait don't tell me I want to figure it out on my own" she badgers, eyes lit up shining like the jewels they were. He was grateful for the fact that he was driving, or else they would've crashed a long time ago.

"Since you said you want to figure it out then no name, she's beautiful, and yes you do know her, and before you ask, no she doesn't know and I don't know when I'm going to tell her." Jesse had to laugh at Calleigh's frustration at him not giving enough detail on his crush. "I'll give her some time before I ask her out, I don't want to rush her into anything." And that was true. All that drama Calleigh had with John, Peter, Jake, and then Eric, she needs some time to herself to catch up with her own time. He wants to be the stability that she needs, but doesn't want to jump in when she's already unstable. Of course she was a strong person, but everyone needs they're space after something drastic happens in her life. He'll ask maybe in two or three months, but definitely when she gives the signal and only then.

(AN: Sorry again about no updates on Her Eyes, but here's a story that is for the most part written out.)


	2. Lucky Break

Second chapter! Let me know how Duqouza is working out so far, though they don't appear in this chapter.

"So what happened with you and Cardoza" asks Ryan. "You're giving him the third degree." "Let's just say he didn't fulfill a promise to me" Natalia answers avoiding telling him the complete truth. He just looks at her, disbelief in his eyes, head quirked in a comedic fashion. "Fine, he asked me out for a couple of drinks to explain why he was 'stalking' that girl Ana." "Oh damn. So he ditched you" "Nono no, more like he didn't even show up. He sent me a text right as our drinks came". Ryan felt a pang of jealousy hit. They're first date was far from even normal, but at least the both of them were there. "So was it a date date, orrr" Ryan drags "No. more like a friendly meeting to explain things going on with one another. At least I hope that's what Jesse was thinking as well." Natalia freaked out a bit, what if Jesse really thought them to become an item.

Whoa that would definitely be bad, besides Ryan held more in her eyes for her than Jesse. "Oh so no crush on Cardoza then?" Ryan teases. "No, not in that way. No romantic feelings, more like a friendship type like." Natalia chuckled at his curiosity, like he was digging for something. "Good because I don't want you off the market." _God the cheekiness of him _Natalia thought "Really and why is that?" she asks eyes dancing in humor. "I think you know well enough, I'll make it up to you and won't leave you hanging. That and this will be a date." "Are you asking or bringing me out?" _God Ryan is so cheeky._ Natalia couldn't believe him, but it's about time Ryan makes a better move on her. "God you're so bold." She tells him what she thought.

Yet she had to admit that she didn't have an ounce of attraction towards Ryan when they first met. And that Mexican wrestling date was a flop no doubt. But his annoying face soon turned to one she loved to see every day as the years flew by. He was an adorable person back when and now he's just cute. That was the only word she could you use to describe him now. Her small crush skyrocketed to full blown attraction, and she couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing or not.

There is an age difference, but Ryan has shown that he didn't care. Nor does Ryan care about the past, doesn't care about the scars she's suffered, only about herself. Ryan is a good guy and maybe just what she needs to keep herself sane and happy.

They step up to the house and immediately on edge. This place screamed out creepy and murder, A foreclosed house in an unsuspecting neighborhood. The house radiated the lost home feeling, empty and desolate. The place was strewn with insulation and dirt, and the fact that a murder could've happened here was off-putting. At least this was the most likely where the murder took place, finally something was going her way.

And just like that, her life was turned upside down. Just as she uttered her words, the meth lab they just discovered blew up while they were still in the house. Everything went in slow motion, the door opening into the lab, the flames spreading across the room. Even Ryan's voice seemed to have slowed down considerably as the room was engulfed in flames. The room went black and her mind turned off for a while. She remembers flying to the ground and being weighed down by what felt like a truck, and a loud ringing surrounding her. The sound was bouncing around in her head; the pain felt like her skull was being baked.

She can faintly hear Ryan through the ringing and she hopes that he can get out of herein time. She feels him tugging and screams about her being stuck, that he has to get out of here. Whatever he's saying to her is lost because not one word is heard from him but she knows Ryan didn't leave due to the tugging on her arm.

The weight on her back was starting to crush her, the heat from the fire surrounding her from all around. Yet, Ryan was still here, trying to pick up whatever was on her back. She figured it was futile and that he'll end up killing himself and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. She begs him to leave before sending a prayer out to bless her sisters, the team, and the lab. Just as she finishes the weight on her back and she finally believes she's dead. She feels her body floating and through the ringing she can faintly hear sirens in the background. She wasn't dead! Her body started to respond to the fact and soon she could stand on her own. The ringing died down and she could finally hear everything in the background. She is able to deflect the paramedics away from her in order to get back to the case.

She almost died, almost killed, which pissed her off to no end. No way in hell she was going to the hospital, let alone home. This bastard almost killed her and Ryan… to death. Her head started to ring again and Natalia wanted to make sure that whoever did this was sent to jail by her hands. She figured the rage she felt at the moment can fuel her to last the entire case and no one is going to stop her. this bitch was going to get the smallest prison cell they could offer and no way was he getting out anytime soon.

Ryan on the other hand cannot believe that Natalia is putting herself through this. That explosion was shattering, but if she could continue with the amount of pain she has to be in, so could he. Nothing was as intense as what just happened. He would love to see whoever was behind this get stuck in prison fro the rest of his life. If it wasn't for Horatio showing up when he did, Nat would still be in the house, probably suffocating. Right now it seems as if Nat was taking out all that pain and anger into the case, and he let her go for now. He's got to make sure that he'll visit to check up on her for the rest of the day.


	3. Women

Sorry for the wait!

Jesse was greatly concerned for Natalia. He feels as if he put her there, she didn't want to be with him to search the other houses. On one hand he was relieved it wasn't Calleigh, but the concern for Natalia was stronger than the relief. Thank god she survived because that was the craziest thing he could ever imagine happening on such a then routine case. Ryan deserves every award ever given, if anyone doubted his loyalty to the lab and its people, he certainly proved it today. There's always a good side to something and he couldn't help but point out this one. The case was dragging and without Natalia and Ryan's intuition they would've been lost for another hour or two. It was lunchtime and right now eating was the only thing that could calm him down, maybe he would bump into Calleigh. And as fate would have it only Natalia sat there enjoying what looked like a salad.

Well this is a bit awkward. Jesse sat three chairs away from her eating a burger, trying not to say anything that could get him into trouble. When she read his text message, immediately she felt played. She thought that Jesse could be the perfect distraction from Ryan. Yea she and Jesse wouldn't be involved romantically, but it would still be a great distraction. But as she reread the text she realized that fate wasn't that easily tamed. Thankfully Calleigh and Ryan walk in, hands full of their lunch. They were biggest life savers in the entire world right now. "Did we all bring lunches? I always feel awkward sitting here by myself during lunch" Calleigh says as she sits down right next to Jesse. "I guess I'm not a person then" Natalia can't help but laugh at Ryan's cheekiness, it was something she could depend on throughout the day. "I meant the four of us all at once Wolf, and no you'renot a person, we're convinced you're from an intergalactic planet." And the whole room bursts out into laughter at Calleigh's usual level of sass.

Natalia was always jealous of the way Calleigh and Ryan could easily interact with one another and believes that they would make a better couple. "All joking aside, are you okay Nat?" and Calleigh scoops up her lunch to come and sit across from her. "I though fires were my thing?" "Well it looks like we're in a competition with one another. Let's just leave it as a draw though."

"Who thought getting Nat to talk was to just talk to her?" sasses Ryan; a little annoyed that Natalia didn't open up to him. "Well women only understand alike women" "Well women are challenging creatures, more confusing than quantum physics." "I'm pretty sure Calleigh understands quantum physics Ryan, no need to feel so alone. What else do you expect them to be?" "An open book." Ryan was one of the cheesiest yet funniest guys Jesse has ever come across. Ryan's face alone could reduce you to tears, and if you add Walter into the mix, Jesse would most likely piss his pants. "Well you better start reading" " Jesse, really, you know maybe you should start writing these comments down, that way at the end of the month you and Cal can compare them at the end pf the month." Ryan cant help but lagh at Jesse's face. The corner of his mouth turned upwards, with his eyebrows raised, it was hilarious coupled with the wide eyes and red face. "You as well as I know Wolfe, that I would certainly lose." But it'll be a good reason for the two of you to talkoutside of work."

"God Ryan really, we talk outside of work already, a lot more than you think." "Oh is that right? What do you guys talk about then?"_ Is this Ryan's way of getting information out, he gossips more than a woman. Well he did ask so. _"Sports, guns, food joints, guns, the amazing, bone crushing, explosive, mind blowing sex we'd give each other all night long." And with Ryan's face Jesse can't help but laugh out loud. Messing with Ryan was the funniest thing he likes to do with him. "That. Was. Too. MUCH INFORMATION!" you know what I'm done, goodbye, Natalia I will see you in layout, Cal I'll see you whenever, and Jesse fuck you." "Ryan come back! Don't you want to hear all the things in greater detail!" Ryan belts out of the break room at a record speed, leaving the room full of confused people. "What was that about" Jesse turns to see both Calleigh and Natalia staring at him eyes wide in amusement. "Nothing, just Ryan being Ryan." He gets up to leave at the after the little white lie, if Calleigh knew what they were talking about then she'd probably flip.

It seems like besides everything happening earlier today, the team can share laughs with each other.


	4. Family

Natalia watches Jesse leave the break room with her sitting confused. Calleigh is watching him leave with a lost gaze and a broad smile_; it was obvious she likes him_. "They're a pretty funny pair aren't they?" "Have you been in a room with them and Walter? I swear Nat. I almost pissed myself from laughing so hard." Calleigh was blushing as she said this, as if that was oversharing. But she was right; the three of them together would have you rolling over in a fit of laughter in no time. Natalia chooses to voice her opinion. "Yea they are, too bad Walter wasn't here. I would've loved to see his reaction to whatever that was."

Calleigh laughed out loud and jumped at the sound of her pager going off alerting her of another case she was working on. "I'll see you later then Nat" "See you, oh and thank you" "For what?" "For just being here, talking to me. I'm pretty sure Ryan wanted to talk to me but I'm doubt I'm strong enough to do that right now" it was such a sad thing to admit to a person, especially to someone as strong as Calleigh. But she was very comfortable around her, Calleigh is reliable and stable.

"You probably should though. You and Ryan are very close to one another and he would never look at you any differently than he does now. When I opened up to Eric it felt amazing, like a weight was lifted. Yea he took it for granted, but without him I wouldn't be able to open up to other people and be able to connect at a deeper level. When you open up to a person, you're allowing him to see a more realistic side of yourself. It also shows that you're not afraid to express yourself even during hard times. So speak with him later today if that's possible. I got to run, catch you later." "Thanks Cal I will. See ya." Damn that was deep; I didn't know she was capable of being so open on something so simple.

Calleigh was not the type of person to open up so easily. Eric must've really helped her along, see in as she would rather suffer in silence than speak up. People change, and Calleigh's change was for the best. Calleigh was devastated over Eric leaving and Natalia thought that she would close herself off. But she did the opposite and Natalia is eternally grateful for it. If Calleigh can do it, then I can. There is no way she and Ryan wouldn't talk more. No way would they end up having to play a guessing game. From this point Natalia vowed that she and Ryan would admit their feelings. And maybe Jesse and Calleigh could fess up and admit theirs as well.

Ryan sighs, he was bored. After the oversharing on Jesse's part images of him and Calleigh flew through his head. And they were happening right now. Ewwww, Calleigh was like his older sister and to think of her that way was disgusting. Yea she was gorgeous, but his schoolboy crush melted away a long time ago. Jesse could have her all he wanted. He was more interested in Natalia anyway. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was down to earth and caring, and looked so soft. Their first date went horrible and they hadn't tried since then. But he knew that she was just as into hi as he was into her.

"Dreaming of reaching five ten Wolfe" came Walter's booming voice. "Yea of course I am. I always dreamed of reaching the top shelf" he joked back. Walter was a very cool dude. He could instantly brighten your whole day with his presence. "Don't worry baby boy, one day you too will be able to ride all the rides you want." And then sometimes Walter could irk you in all the right places "You know, one day Walter, you're going to eat your words." The look on Walter's face was enough to bring a smile to Ryan's. "I can't do that Wolfe, I'm already tall enough to reach the top shelf and ride all the rides I want. Hell even Calleigh can reach the top shelf" Ryan's groan was met with Walter questioning if he went too far.

"Jesse and Calleigh have some pretty interesting conversations did you know that?" Ryan explains. "Noooo, but would you like to elaborate on that Wolfe?" "You see I was teasing Jesse about his obvious attraction to Calleigh and how they should talk more. When he mentioned everything they do talk about" Walter gives Ryan a look of pure sass, and motions for him to continue. "Well apparently they talk everyday" "what's so bad about that bird brain" "About guns, food joints, and guns"

"So pretty much normal conversation, well as normal as guns are in a conversation at least. Whats so bad about that Ryan?" "Also about the amazing, bone crushing, explosive, mind blowing sex they'd give each other all night long" and Ryan immediately laughs at the look of first surprise straight to disgust on Walter's face. He could see why Jesse was laughing so hard. Still the thought of the both of them locked in such a steamy state was gross and Ryan had to think of corpses stuck in a house in the middle of the everglades on a hot, humid, sunny day in the middle of summer to get rid of the image.

"Too much information Wolfe, waaaay too much" "that's what I said Walter, and Jesse just laughed" "you know I just came in here to ask how BV was doing, not about..." and Walter shivers. "She's …better, she hasn't spoken to me yet, but she'll come around to it eventually. I hope." "Well if anything changes let me know, she loves cupcakes and I'm pretty sure me giving her some would make her day" Walter leaves with another shiver and Ryan starts to laugh all over again.

Even with Natalia a bit on edge Ryan is able to focus on something else. This team was amazing at doing that. Whenever someone was down, they'd help make that person feel better. It could also be said that they had some sort of intuition about each other that has rarely ever failed them. Jesse was that cooler older brother everyone wanted to have. Walter was that annoying little brother everyone wanted to kill. Natalia was the girl next door, or the cheerleader to his nerd. That girl in school that he could never have due to her being out of his league. Calleigh was the unreachable item of everyone's affection, able to bring smiles to everyone's faces just by existing, and for whatever the reason the most innocent on the team. And Horatio was the father that was happy to just watch his children interact with one another and with the people outside of the group. Natalia was the girl he wished would wake up at his side every morning, the one he wishes he could spend more time with. She was the one he wishes he could marry and have many adorable little natalia's as possible. She is the one. They were one big, happy, diverse family of their own. And they watched out for each other no, matter what.


	5. AN: Bleh

Sorry for the slow updates... school's a bitch. AP tests finish this wek and then Semior Exams next week. But after that i am out of school forever, actually I'm heading to upstate New York for college. The next chapter shuld be up for buth my stories within the next two to three days. Any suggestions given aare being taken into account and anymore suggestions you guys want will be as well. I try to write but it's too much to do especially with all these tests for the last month and a half. Sorry for the updates again and happy readings :)!


End file.
